I Can't Do This Alone
by Stacy T.C
Summary: A story about two friends who got transferred to the DN world by mistake of a shinigami Ryuk. They decided to use their knowledge of the original manga in order to help L stop Kira. However, little did they know that they weren't the only ones transferred from the real world. A girl with an ambition to rule the DN world has also joined the game and she won't stop for nobody. R
1. A is for Alex

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic and I'm very excited... TEEHEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own characters**

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

* * *

_"Alex..."_

_"..."_

_"Alex..."_

_"..."_

_"YO ALEX!"_

_"WHAAAT?"_

_"Hi."_

_"Not funny.."_

_"Weeeell, aren't we grumpy today."_

_"You would be too if you had a burrito for breakfast..."_

_"Hehehe, loser."_

_"Shut it!" *punch*_

_"HA HA, missed me"_

_*punch* *hit*_

_"Oww, that actually hurt"_

_"Hehehe sweet sound of pain"_

_"REVENGE! CHEW ON THIS!" *throws a book at Alex*_

_*smack*_

_"Oh you're dead now ,Degriz"_

* * *

Typical day at our typical school: an 11th grade student screaming and chasing another 11th grader ,who laughs and throws random objects at him. They are definatelly not acting their age, infact these chases are quite common and they start for no particular reason. I guess they just like to "turn the crazy mode on" and do things that normal 11th graders do not even think of other mature students study for their tests, these two slackers cause trouble, and when I say trouble, I mean A LOT of it. Most of the school thinks that this pair of psychos is mentally unstable or something. Their latest stunt was putting a dead, dissected frog into the principal's jacket pocket...Yeah, that's sounds really gross , not to mention smelly.

But they don't act like this every day. Usually these two hang out, laugh, sing some stupid ridiculous songs loudly, so that people around them would wish either to kill them or to kill themselves. Annoy people was definatelly their specialty.

Well, I guess it's time to introduce these wackos. First one up – Alex. A tall seventeen-year-old student with black hair style which is almost identical to "Green Day's" lead singer Billy. He is a big fan of DeathNote and always tries to act like his idol, L, however his craziness makes a whole different impression. Despite his insane lifestyle, Alex is quite intelligent and reliable, but when he is with his closest friend, Degriz, he turns into a mentally unstable machine. Speaking of Degriz, that's me. Yeah, I know "What kind of name is Degriz?" Well... it's French... KIDDING! It's more of a nickname than a name actually, and besides, WHY THE HECK DO YOU NEED TO KNOW MY NAME ANYWAY, ARE YOU KIRA OR SOMETHING?... Back to the description. I'm eighteen years old, I have long, spiky black hair, blue eyes. I'm a clumsy, paranoid egoist. I love music, games, yada yada yada, blah blah. Like Alex , I'm a DeathNote fan, but I can't really say that I have a favorite character. In my opinion, they are all awesome in their own way...except for Misa...and Takada...oh and Mikami too. Anyway, I'm quite clever when it comes to causing trouble, but I'm too lazy when it comes to studying, so I mostly copy my homework from Alex. Our sense of fashion is quite similar. We wear rock-punk clothes, chains, skater shoes and other stuff. Well, I guess that's all for the introduction, back to causing trouble.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A hot summer day, when school is almost over and students are too lazy to do anything. Alex and me are sitting on the schoolyard stairs with nothing to do and no one to annoy.

_Alex: I could kill for a juicebox right now._

_Me: So...hot..._

_Alex: Turn on some music , maybe it'll help._

Lazily I've taken out my mobile and pressed the music option button. I turned on the first song . Couldn't exactly see which song was it, with all the sun in my eyes. The song was "Shut me up" by "Mindless Self Indulgence". But even my favourite band can't save me from the summer heat.

_Me: Doesn't...help...much._

_Alex: Go find a shade or something._

_Me: Do you have any money?_

_Alex: Here we go again..._

_Alex made his "you're pathetic" look, but I was too dehydrated to notice that._

_Me: We can go buy some lemonade or juice, maybe even beer._

_Alex: Ewww, you know I hate that stuff._

_Me: I'm so thirsty , that I can drink petrol out of a gas tank._

_Alex was too busy counting money, so he completely ignored me._

_Alex: ...well I do have some cash... maybe enough for a juicebox._

"Finally some good news" I thought.

_Me: So what are we waiting for, LET'S STORM THAT STORE!_

_Alex: *sigh* You know that you owe me at least 7 juiceboxes._

_Me: Like I said, I'll pay you back when I get a job._

_Alex: Who's stoping ya?_

_Me: MY PRIDE! I don't want to bend my back all day and sweat for a miserable payment._

_Alex : You lost your pride when you threw those water balloons at our English teacher last month._

_Me: Well, she's the one who wrote that big F on my paper. And BTW, those were not water balloons, hehehe..._

_Alex looked a little surprised._

_Alex: When you went to the bathroom with those balloons, I thought..._

_Me: ...You thought I was getting water? How childish do you think I am? I WENT HARDCORE ON THOSE BALLOONS! WOOHOO!_

_Alex: *sigh*_

To get to the nearest store we had to go throw the park. In the summer it is one of the coolest places in town, with all the shade that huge trees give.

_Me: *sigh* So nice..._

_Alex: I could stay here forever..._

We were too relaxed to move, so we sat at the nearest bench. "If only I had something to drink, than my life would be complete" I said to myself. Suddenly something fell in to the bushes in front of us. I didn't see what it was, but I did notice that it looked like a notebook.

_Alex: What was that?_

_Me: Beats me. It looked like someone threw a notebook at us, but missed._

We looked around, but the park looked completely empty. I stood up first,Alex followed walked towards the bushes and saw lying on top of them, a black notebook. "Death Note" was written on the cover page.

_Alex:...is that what I think it is..._

_Me: Yep...pinch me...I think I'm dreaming..._

_Alex:...D...D...DEATH...NOTE..._

We stood there glaring at it for a minute or Alex made the first move and reached his hand to grab it.

_Me:...you know, it could be a fake._

_Alex: How many Death Note's do you see falling from the sky?_

Well, he's got a point there, but still it's hard to imagine that a Death Note actually excists. But it looked so real. While I was thinking about it, Alex already turned over the first page.

_Alex: WOW...look Degriz, "How to use the Death Note"... this is surely the real thing!_

_Me: Guess so... ehmmm...so what are we going to do with it? Hide it? Burn it? Make airplanes?_

_Alex: Hmmmm good question. I think the best thing to do , is to let me keep it. For safekeeping of cource._

_Alex used his "smartass" voice. I disagreed with his suggestion._

_Me: But I spot it first, so I should be the one that safekeeps it._

_Alex: You were to busy thinking about the heat to notice anything around you. I spot it first!_

I wasn't going to argue with him, cause that'll take forever. I was going to solve this like a real man... I grabbed the side of the Death Note and tryed to pull it to myself. Alex wasn't giving it up without a fight, he was ready for the attack and pulled it back to his side. The scene was quite amusing, two guys fighting for a notebook.

Suddenly, the notebook started flashing. I looked around, but I couldn't see a thing. It was unbearably bright and I felt like I was beeing sucked into something. Then I heard Alex screaming "WTF?". Great, that means that I'm not the only one who is going through this. Everything was spinning, colours were changing, wind was blowing. I didn't feel so good. "Must be all the spinning" I thought. The spining continued for a few minutes. And then everything stopped as suddenly as it began.

I was lying on the ground. The head was still dizzy from that "Joy Ride". Then I heard Alex's voice. I opened my eyes and... HOLY GOAT! I'M IN A CARTOON! HOW COOL IS THAT? The first thing I saw was a building and a person lying in front of me. By the colour of his shirt I realised that this person was none other than Alex. He was a cartoon and somehow reminded me L, only his hair was shorter and not so black, and he also had a couple of scratches on his face. I looked at my hands and laughed in a crazy way. They were animated just like everything in this place. Alex looked at me. He made his "WTF?" looked.

_Alex: Duuuude... what the hell did you do to yourself?_

_Me: The same thing you did to yourself..._

Alex looked at his hands. His reaction was the same as mine.

_Alex: HOOOLLYYYY!_

_Me: I know, right? What the heck happened to us ... where are we?_

Suddenly I heard a deep voice.

_?: I think I can answer these questions... hehehe_

The strange voice came from somewhere above us. We both raised our heads and gasped. Gravitating just a few metres above us, was a monster. It had huge black wings, was dressed in black, had sharp white teeth and deadly red eyes. Some of you may have guessed it already. This monster was a shinigami. Yagami Light's shinigami.

_Me and Alex: RYUUKK?_

The shinigami smiled_._

_Ryuk: That's right, I'm Ryuk. I'm a little surprised that you know my name._

_Alex: Of course we know it. We saw "Death Note" like a million times ._

_Ryuk: Ahhh so that's where I dropped my Death Note._

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Ryuk: Well, you see I accidentally dropped my Death Note into the wrong dimension. You see, things happen, but usually shinigami get the Death Note back before anyone finds it. When we get it back we try to teleport it again to the right dimension. I guess when the teleportation began, you two were holding it and now you're stuck here._

_Alex: So... where the heck did you teleported us to?_

_Ryuk: Well, the only thing I can tell you is that you're not in your home dimension anymore hehehe._

_Me: Ehmmm...sooo.. can you teleport us back?_

_Ryuk:No, I don't think I could._

_Me:(sarcasm) Oh great..._

_Alex: THIS IS AWESOME! WE ARE IN THE DEATH NOTE WORLD!_

_Me: Can you be quiet, people are starting to stare..._

_Alex:Pffffffttt... Where are we exactly?_

We looked around. By remembering "Death Note" I was sure that we were near the college where Light Yagami studyed. I looked around again and realised that the building next to us is Light's college. I tryed to locate the window with Light's face in it.

_Me: A...A...Alex._

_Alex: Wha?_

_Me: I think we should get out of heeeereeee..._

_Alex: Why?_

He looked at the point where I was looking.

_Alex: *gulp* Is that... him?_

_Me: Looks like it._

Yep, that's definitely Light's face. His eyes were staring at us with interst. I wonder if he saw us appear out of thin air .

_Alex: Yep, we should really get out of here. Grab the Death Note, Degriz._

Right before I tryed to snatch the Death Note, I was pushed aside by Ryuk.

_Ryuk: I'm afraid I can't let you do that._

_Me: What? Why?_

_Ryuk: Well , since you are not really from this dimension, you are forbidden to have this Death Note with you._

_Alex: What? Are you serious?_

_Ryuk: Well, if you still insist on taking this Death Note with you , I'm afraid I'd have to write your name in mine._

_Me: Well, that sucks._

Suddenly, a bell ringed. "Oh great, now this place will be crowded with college people, not to mention Light" I thought to myself.

_Alex: Come on Degriz, leave it, we got bigger problems._

_Degriz: Gotcha._

We both stood up , and ran to the gates.

_Ryuk: Goodbye, maybe I'll see you kids later_.

"You can bet on it" I said to myself as we ran through the college gates.

* * *

**Well that's kinda it for the for it, Hate it? In any case leave a and thanx for reading)))**


	2. B is for Brutal

***Update***

**Chapter 2 weeeeeeeeeee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything , except my OC's.**

* * *

_Me: Well?_

_Alex:*sigh* No luck , the spot is already taken..._

Alex looked quite disappointed. He really wanted that job at the candy store.

_Me: At this rate, we might never find a job..._

Yes, that's right, we are looking for jobs. After leaving Ryuk with the Death Note , we ran to the streets. We already realised that, we had no money, no food and no place to stay and that was a problem. We didn't knew the city at all, so we were just walking around in circles. After 20 minutes of walking, Alex had a genius idea of asking someone for directions. " Why didn't I think of that?" I thought to myself. Immediately, we started asking random people about the city and where can we grab a bite. Some nice lady gave us a map. Apparently, we were almost in the center of Tokyo. And now that we knew where we were exactly, we can go and find a place to stay. We started looking for a cheap flat to rent. We found some inexpensive flats in a district that was about a kilometer away from the city center, but they were in a bad shape, I mean REALLY bad shape, the kind when "roaches live in your pillow" shape. But luckily, after a few hours of searching, we found a livable one.

The landlord was an old man, appearantly a war veteran. I figured that out because of the medals on his chest. He was a little grumpy, but he seemed quite nice. We promised the landlord, that we will pay the rent within a week. He wasn't quite satisfied with that, but eventually he allowed us to live there.

* * *

The flat wasn't spacious: one bedroom, a toilet, a bath tub and a kitchen, but it was very clean and there was a TV in the kitchen and that was the main reason why we took it. Now that we had a roof above our heads, it was time earn some money to pay for that roof, because I'm not very enthusiastic about sleeping on a bench in the park.

We were hoping to find jobs at the same place, so that we could work together, but no such luck. So eventually we decided to split up. Alex tryed to apply for a job at the candy store, but he was too late. He was a little disappointed about that. I guess the reason why he wanted that job was to get close to L, but I'm sure that even if he did get the job, there were probably at least 50 candy stores in Tokyo that L could visit.

As for me, I wasn't interested in meeting L just yet. I was more focused on getting a job and earning money so that we wouldn't have ended on the floors, washing dishes, moving heavy boxes , that kind of jobs weren't for me. I was looking for an interesting job , one I can actually enjoy. "Maybe a tattoo artist? Oh, oh or maybe a stand up comedian?" I started imagining my future job. I was so busy thinking about a perfect job for myself , that I didn't notice the person in front of me. *SMACK* Books went flying, some girly magazines too. " Wait... girly magazines?" a voice in my head had spoken. " Jackpot! I knocked down a local girl. A cute girl, hopefully." I giggled.

_Me: Oh sorry, I didn't notice you. _

_Girl: Yeah you better be. _

She looked quite angry.

_Me: I'm really sorry about that._

_Girl: You should really learn how to use those eyes of yours._

I tryed to make the nicest and the most innocent face I could do, but that didn't help much, the expression on her face hadn't changed. She looked like she could tear me apart. That girl had a temper. The temper wasn't the only thing that I have noticed about her. Her long hair was dyed half black and half green. She wore black jeans, a pink shirt with a devil on it, and red skater shoes. She looked about 17 or 18 years old.

_Me: If you're angry about the books , don't worry, I'll pick them up for you._

_Girl: Leave them. I can pick them up myself._

_Me: No really, I insist._

I quickly bend down to pick the books up. "All about Tokyo" , "21 tips. How to survive in a big city on your own" and etc. , these were the books she was holding. "Hmmmm ,guess she is not local" I thought. I also noticed the magazines that she had. Mostly these were fashion magazines. "How many fashion magz does this girl need? Sheeeesh" I sighed. But then a certain one catched my eye. It was completely black and it looked familiar. I picked it up and turned it around. The girl immediately grabbed it from me, but I managed to see the words that were written on the cover. " Death Note? DEATH NOTE! Who is this girl? I don't remember seeing her in the anime or manga. Where did she come from?" all these questions were spining in my head. I needed to know more about her.

_Me: Death Note? What kind of magazine is that?_

_Girl: None of your business._

"Wait a second, if I have touched her Death Note I should be able to see her shinigami" an idea hit me. I drastically started to look around. But I didn't spot any monster-like-creature anywhere. "Guess the shinigami hadn't showed up yet." I thought. " That means she accquired it recently. Or maybe the shinigami is hiding?"

_Girl: What the heck are you doing? Are you looking for someone?_

"Oh great, she started to suspect something" I congratulated myself sarcastically .

_Me: Oh... no one. I just thought I heard somebody calling my name, that's all._

_Girl: Really? What is your name by the way?_

"Oh snap! This is bad! This is really bad! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME! GOT TO THINK OF A NAME AND FAST!" I panicked inside.

_Me: T-T-Toshiro...ehm... Takagure... Yes, Toshiro Takagure, that's me, at your service hehehe..._

_Girl :Well it was nice meeting you (sarcasm) , Toshiro Takagure. I need to be going now._

_Me:Uhmm..ok . Sorry about earlier. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?_

_Girl: I highly doubt that._

She had a maniacal smile on her face. It looked very creepy.

_Me: Well , goodbye...ehmm... _

_Girl: Fluffy._

_Me: Right... ehmmm...well... bye._

And I ran .That girl seriously creeped me out and not just because she had a Death Note.

I made a turn and looked cautiosly around the corner. As I thought, she has taken out a pen and wrote something in the notebook. I was 100% sure that she wrote my "name". " Ha, I outsmarted you!" I giggled. But then I realised something " But what if she has the shinigami eyes" the thought has made my heart pound faster. I started counting the seconds. "35...36...37...38...39" my heart beat was increasing with each second."40... Woohooo nothing happened , I guess she didn't ha..." a sudden pain has hit me. I wasn't sure if it was my heart, but it was quite painful. " Is this the end?" I thought to myself. The pain was unbearable. And then it suddenly stopped and my stomach growled. "Whew, false alarm" I sighed. When I looked around the corner again, the girl has already disappeared.

* * *

After the incident I hurried home to tell all about it to Alex. I opened the door with my key. Alex's shoes were lying on the floor, so that meant he's already home. I heard the TV and made my way to the kitchen. Alex was leaning against the wall and was watching the news. As soon as he saw me, a big smile appeared on his face.

_Alex: I've found a job ._

_Me: Gratz. Where?_

_Alex: At the bakery down the street. _

_Me: Awesome. So you're gonna bake cakes or something?_

_Alex: Ehhmmmm... not exactly. I wash the dishes and other kitchen supplies._

_Me: ...Well , at least it's better than nothing._

_Alex: And what about you. Any luck?_

_Me: Nope, but I did met someone really interesting._

_Alex: Don't tell me you've met L!_

_Me: Hell no. Someone more interesting. A girl... with a Death Note._

_Alex: Since when Misa is interesting?_

_Me:..._

The next 15 minutes I've been retelling Alex everything I went through today.

_Alex: Dude, what if she's from another dimension like we are?_

_Me: If she is from our dimension and if she saw the Death Note anime, she could kill any character here._

_Alex: Oh no! L!_

_Me: At least she can't kill us._

_Alex: Wait, but what if she's not a Kira supporter?_

_Me: Well..._

Suddenly the news announcer drew our attention.

_Announcer: A terrible tradegy has hit the world. The famous model, singer and actress Misa Amane has died from a heart atack 5 minutes ago._

_Me and Alex: HOOOOLLYY ...!_

* * *

**_Review, review , review! Thanx for reading :P_**


	3. C is for Careful

**Update. Well it took a while, but here it is. Hope you enjoy :3 **

**Chapter 3**

_Announcer: I repeat, Misa Amane has died..._

A dead silence has covered the kitchen. We were standing there just looking at each other with our eyes wide open. After a few minutes of complete silence I snapped out of it first.

_Me: I'm sure it was that "Fluffy" girl, who killed her._

_Alex: Yeah.. but why? What have she gained by killing the stupidest character in the anime? If she's a Kira supporter wouldn't it be wise to keep Misa with her shinigami eyes ?_

_Me: Maybe she's too confident._

_Alex: About what?_

_Me: Maybe she knows all the names she needs, so she doesn't need a dumb blonde with shingami eyes hanging around. But if that's true, then she might know L's real name too._

_Alex:That's true. But there's still a chance that she might not know his name._

_Me:I guess._

_Alex: Nobody knows L's real name. The only thing that was mentioned about him, was that his first name is Lawli . And besides Misa was killed , so maybe "Fluffy" isn't a Kira supporter._

_Me: ...You're right! So that means L has a huge advantage, since Rem won't show up._

_Alex: But what if "Fluffy" bargains for shinigami eyes with her god of death? What then?_

_Me: Hmmmm...That's a possibility._

_Alex:What chance is it that she is as dumb as Misa?_

_Me: Beats me. But she didn't look like an imbecile ._

_Alex: You say that about all girls, that you've knocked down._

_Me: (ignoring Alex's words) ... she also looked quite confident and fierce ._

_Alex: Well if that's true, then we're the ones who are going to make her lose all of her confidence hehehe... but seriously dude, find a job. I can't feed both of us and still pay for the rent._

_Me: Hey! It wasn't my fault that I bumped into that Death Note bearing psychopath. I promise that I'll try to find a job tommorow... or the day after tommorow._

_Alex: DEGRIZ!_

_Me : Kidding! _

_Alex: Oh, and that reminds me ,I need an alias. I don't want you running around town yelling my name._

_Me: Sounds fair. So how should I call you?_

_Alex: Subtlety._

_Me:..._

_Alex: What?_

_Me: That's too long._

_Alex: Huh? No, it isn't._

_Me: I'll call you Sub._

_Alex: *sigh* Fine. _

**

* * *

Fluffy's POV**

Buildings, buildings, more buildings. The scenary hasn't changed much since I've arrived here. I thought that the Death Note world will be exciting, like an adventure or something. But noooo, it had to be as boring as the real world. Ofcourse this dimension has it's advantages, like the Death Note. Normally you'll need to find out the names of your victims or bargain with the shinigami for the eyes, but not me. I'm special. I watched Death Note more than enough times to know the names of all the characters in it.

_Fluffy: With the Death Note and my knowledge of this world I'm even more dangerous than Kira._

A silent voice was heard.

_?: That's the third time you said that. You are starting to annoy me._

_Fluffy: Oh clam it, Anzu. If I'm so annoying , than fly back to the shinigami realm. I don't need ya gliding around._

_Anzu: Like I'm going to listen to you._

_Fluffy: Make yourself useful and find me a place to stay._

_Anzu: I'm a shinigami , not your personal slave._

_Fluffy: Yeah yeah._

*Anzu- a shinigami, like Ryuk and the others. His face is pale and almost white. His clothes make him look like a true Grim Reaper only with bat-like wings . The most noticing thing about him is the skull that hangs on his neck on a rope. Because of his long robe , it's hard to say that he has feet*

_Anzu: If I were you I would find a job._

_Fluffy: Thank you Dr. Obvious._

_Anzu: Just trying to be useful._

_Fluffy: You would be even more useful if you'd just shut up._

The next couple of minutes I've walked in silence with Anzu following me just passed a small department store when Anzu opened his big mouth again.

_Anzu: Mmmmm... strawberies._

_Fluffy: I thought shinigami liked apples._

_Anzu: Bleh, who gave you that idea? Strawberies are much more tastier._

_Fluffy: Hmmmm... hey Anzu._

_Anzu: Huh?_

_Fluffy: Let's make a deal._

_Anzu: You mean you want the eyes?_

_Fluffy: No, not that kind off deal._

_Anzu: What kind then?_

_Fluffy: Easy. You give me the name of that seller and I give you all the strawberies your ugly heart desires._

_Anzu: A tempting offer indeed._

_Fluffy: So, do we have a deal?_

_Anzu: Hmmmmmm... fine, but only just this once._

_Fluffy: Perfect._

Things are going well so far. Anzu will get his strawberies and I'll get all the money in that department store. Easiest money I've ever made. Ofcourse I must not make the death look like one of Kira's murders, L might get suspicious ... or not, in either way I mustn't kill that seller with a plain heart attack.

_Anzu: His name is Kazunari Sato._

_

* * *

_

**Alex's POV**

Morning and it's raining. What a wonderful day for work. Degriz is already gone, but the TV is turned on. It was showing the same news channel that we watched announcer didn't mention any heart attacks just some small store owner getting shot and robed by an escaped convict or something. Didn't have time to listen closely cause I was already running late. Turned the TV off and made my way out of the flat. Still raining. A quick ten minute run and I'm at my workplace. My boss didn't yell at me , heck he didn't even looked at me ,just pointed at the sink with all the dirty dishes. Oh joy. Today is going to be a long and boring day. At least it was until a certain customer walked in. Ofcourse at first I didn't pay any attention to him, costumers come and go. But when I heard his voice I simulteneously turned around. It was Watari. I was paralyzed for about five minutes. I finally snapped out of it when I realised that he was leaving . Appearantly he was here to take cakes. I was following him with my eyes until he got to his car. When he openned the door I couldn't believe my eyes . On the back seat , sitting in his famous manner was none other than L.

* * *

**Thanx for reading :P **


	4. D is for Dark Horses

_***_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE***

The 4th chapter of my story. To all who actually read the story up until now, I say thank you and much love to you bros *epic bro fist*. Enjoy :3

**Chapter 4: D is for Dark Horses**

_**Fluffy's POV**_

* * *

I am settling quite nicely in this world. I have money, I have a flat that I have rented with the money I got, and I have the most powerful weapon in the world. What more can a hot girl like moi (_French, _"me"_) _ask for, right? This is just the beginning. I want it all and I will get it. The world will be mine starting with the Death Note world. Light Yagami is just a fool along with L and L wannabes—Near and Mello. One by one, they will all fall and nobody is going to stop me.

"Muhuhuhaha", I could not hold my laugh and the thoughts of destroying the only people that could prevent me from accomplishing my plan.

"Do your parents know that their daughter is a psychopath?" Anzu was floating around the room with a grin on his ugly face, while eating the strawberries from before.

"If I could, I would kill you too", ignoring his remarks I began to carefully think about my next move.

"By eliminating Amane, Light will not have much trouble struggling with L and might even get close enough to kill him. If he does, then I'll have less issues to worry about. Next, I think I will kill Light, which should not be very hard since I know his name and all" I sighed. "However, I'll need to eliminate Near and Mello and all of the Wammy's house residents, so that there would not be any successors to succeed L", I chuckled.

"Nice plan, Florence" Anzu replied sarcastically.

"If you call me that again, I will rip off your eyes with my bare hands and fill up your eye sockets with sulfuric acid," I said it in the most threatening voice I could, however he did not pay much attention to my words. "On second thought, I'll just cut down your strawberry supplies to zero," I added with a maniacal smile on my face. As I predicted, Anzu understood the seriousness of the situation, silently nodded, as if accepting my superiority, and changed his attitude. If I'm ever going to have children, I bet I'll be such an awesome mother.

"So I guess now we wait?" the shinigami asked with a fake innocent voice.

"Let Yagami do his job for now and when the time is right, we will make an appearance and show him that he is not the top dog in this world" I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. It's been a long day and soon-to-be-goddess-of-the-new-world deserves a little nap. A couple of minutes had passed and I finally dozed off.

_**Alex's POV**_

* * *

"L. It's really him; in the flash…well in a limo to be precise, but you know what I mean. I have to do something; I have to make a move. But what exactly can I do? I cannot just walk to his limo and tell him that I know who he is. He will arrest me on the spot, no doubt. But I cannot just let him drive away either, this might be my only chance to talk to him" I was talking to myself while glaring at my idol. "No, I will do it; if I won't, L might die and Kira will prevail".

I jumped over the counter and I exited the bakery. There was a slight drizzle, which I barely noticed because I was focused on other things. I quickly made my way to the limo's open window at the back. I stopped and leaned down so that the person inside could see my face.

"He-hello", I said with a tremble in my voice.

"Hello", L replied calmly with a slight smile. "I have noticed that you were staring at me from the bakery the whole time, is there something you want to tell me?"

"He noticed? But his eyes didn't even look once at my direction," I murmured to myself. "What do I tell him? Maybe I can come up with something brilliant an d he might consider adding me to his team."

"I know that you're L", I stated quickly without realizing what I just said.

"Smooth move Alex, great job. Let us hope that the prison food is not as bad as they say" I mentally facepalmed myself. Surprisingly, L's expression did not change at all.

"You don't say", the brilliant detective, responded. "If you do not mind, I will kindly ask you to get in the car in order to continue our conversation in a more comfortable environment".

Out of nowhere, Watari appeared and opened the door for me. "You don't have to ask me twice," I mumbled to myself. I got in the fancy car and sat down. The seats were made of leather and looked very expensive.

"Do you want some cake?" L interrupted my admiration of the car's leather seats by offering me a plate of strawberry cake.

"Th-thank you", still nervous I reached for the plate.

"You are welcome. So let us continue our conversation", he suggested, and since I did not have much of an option, I nodded. "Good. Yes, you are most certainly correct, I am L", as he said, he took a spoon of his cake and put it into his mouth "However, the most important matter now is who are you and where did you get this kind of information", he took another bite.

"Now what? I cannot just tell him the truth; he'll think I'm crazy. Need to make something up" I said to myself.

"I'm Alex", that's a start, I guess.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alex", L replied with his usual innocent smile "Now please tell me how did you get the information about me being L"

"Well… you see… it's like this… I… I mean we… I mean I'm… an agent?" I mumbled.

"Can you please state the name of the organization that you are working for?", L asked.

Organization? This is bad. L has access to any database and could easily check if I'm really working somewhere. Need to come up with a fake organization and I need to come up with it immediately.

"I'm working for… eh… I'm a part of the… the Dark Horses", I replied. Who might have guessed that the first thing that would pop up in my head would be a song by Switchfoot.

"Dark Horses…", he repeated my last words "Never heard of it, so this might mean only one of two things" L stated "Either this is a very secretive organization that even I do not have any information on", he took a bite out of his slice of cake "or you are lying"

Gulp. Sharp as always, L.

"Actually, the organization doesn't exist anymore", I came up with more lies "And I'm more of a rogue agent, and like you, I'm trying to find Kira and bring him to justice. However, for a rogue agent it is hard to investigate on my own and that's why I was looking for you, L. Basically, I'm in need of new management and I want to be on your investigation team".

Briliant! That should do it! I almost believed in my lies myself.

"…Interesting", L responded to my story "It is not like I am simply going to let go a person that knows my identity. Of course, this matter needs further investigation", L scratched his head "when I get more information about who you are, Alex, I will consider the option of what to do with you."

I guess this is better than nothing; however, there is still one more thing.

"But you should know that there is another rogue agent of the Dark Horses that also knows everything about you and the Kira case. He can also be a valuable asset to you, L", I added.

"And do you have any information of where we can find him?" L asked melancholically.

I wrote down our flat's address on a gum wrapper from my pocket and handed it to L.

"Here's the address"


	5. E is for Effectiveness

_**UPDATE! FINALLY!**_

_**Author's Note**_

_******Degriz**: Hiya readers! It's been a freaking long time, hasn't it? I bet you thought this fanfic has died  
_

_**Alex**: I bet nobody even remembers it -_-_

_**Degriz**: But do we care? _

_**Alex**: Nope _

_**Degriz**: Are we still doing this thing? _

_**Alex**: You betcha :3_

_**Degriz**: Hopefully this fanfic will be updated more frequently since I have a lot of free time on my hands. Also I have changed the style of writing if you haven't noticed yet. I am maturing as a writer. _

_**Alex**: Yipeee._

_**Degriz**: Furthermore, we have updated the cover image of this story. Check it out, Alex drew that and it is one of his greatest works and that's why I decided that it would be perfect for our cover._

_**Alex**: Please, hold your applause._

_**Degriz**: Anyhorse, without further ado, enjoy the story 3  
_

_**Alex**: And if you like it, why not leave a review and add it to your favorites, it would mean a lot to us :3_

_**Degriz**: It would be great to hear your thoughts about the story, you beautiful people 3_

* * *

**_Disclaimer. We do not own anything of this because we are poor. Except of course for the CC's. We love you, you beautiful people!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_**E is for Effectiveness**_

_Degriz's POV_

"ALEEEX", I called as I entered our flat. I waited a minute for a response, but there was no answer. I quickly conducted that he must be still at work. I slammed the door behind me and, without taking of my sneakers or my backpack, made my way to the living room. I threw my keys on the couch and turned on the news channel to see the updates on Kira's killings. The news reporter announced a list of people that had died in the past few days and the cause of death was always the same—a heart attack. Even though I knew that they were all criminals, still deep inside it felt that murdering them is not an option. I sighed.

"I have the knowledge to change the course of this. I can prevent these deaths and save the lives of hundreds of people… and instead I'm searching for a job to pay for the rent," I complained to the narrator on the TV. The narrator continued the discussion on Kira's murders and I sighed again.

"No! I can't just sit here and do nothing! Everyday a number of people dies because of Yagami and possibly that green-haired chick" I remarked while staring at the list of dead people on TV. I reached for my backpack from where I took out a loaf of bread, which I stole earlier today from a bakery down the street (Hey, I have no job and no money, so don't judge me). I took a bite and continued to sink into my thoughts.

"Plan, plan, plan; I need a plan" I told myself "Since I don't know anything about the green-haired chick, I can't exactly do anything on her account" I took another bite from the bread "So that leaves Light"

The knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts. I put the bread on the couch and quietly made my way towards the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted, while leaning my ear to the door to hear well.

"It's the police! Open up!" a voice answered back from the other side of the door.

I froze for a bit in order to understand the whole situation.

"Okaaaay, but what do you want?" I asked the voice behind the door in confusion.

"We have direct orders to bring you into custody" the police officer replied.

"Direct orders? Direct orders from whom?" I shouted again.

"If you won't open the door, we will break it," the officer shouted back.

It was hopeless to ask any more questions, so I decided to cooperate. I began to open the door lock, but then something inside of me stopped my hand from turning the key. "Even if these people are the police, I can't just give myself in," I thought. I stepped away from the door hearing how the police officer is counting down from one to three. "One." I quickly ran to the living room's window. "Two." I opened the window and prepared to jump off the second floor of the house. "Three." I heard a loud bash on the door, but it did not break yet. "People in the old days sure knew how to make good doors", I chuckled and jumped through the window. The landing was quite soft, because I landed in a small flower garden that belonged to a nice old lady that lived on the first floor. I then heard another bash coming from my flat. "No time to wait and see when the door finally falls", as I said, swiftly running away out of my neighborhood.

"Don't know why the cops are after me, but I'm sure not gonna stick around to find out", I looked around the corner to check if the coast was clear. I did not notice any police cars or men in uniform, so I continued running.

"Great, just great. The police is after me and I have nowhere to go", I kept running. While I ran near the electronics store, I saw the new narrator on one of the TVs. He was still discussing the Kira murders. "Even though I'm chased by cops, I still need to somehow stop Kira from killing…" I noticed a phone booth "An address book! Perfect!" An idea popped in my head. I went inside the booth and opened the address book on the letter "Y".

"Yagakure, Yagakiro, Yagami… here it is!" I wrote the address on my palm and without wasting any time, and after asking for directions, I made my way to the Yagami household. However, I still did not have a plan of what I will do when I get there.

I started to recognize the scenery and Light's street looked the same as in the anime: the houses, the street lamps, the trees in the distance. Even some of the ground looked familiar. I ran without looking back. Nothing made any sense, especially the part when the police developed sudden interest in yours truly. As I the thoughts were bombarding my head I was running closer to Yagami's house. The lack of any sort of a plan was not stopping me from a direct encounter with the dangerous mass murderer.

"Jackpot" a nervous glare was coming from my eyes while I was standing in front of the Yagami household. Not noticing anyone in the windows I decided to approach Light's house for a closer inspection. I made a step towards the front door when out of nowhere I felt sudden pain on the back of my head, as if someone hit me with something. As I was falling, I managed to notice three people behind me in a police uniform. "Yagami…" the last word I managed to mumble before I blacked out.

_Fluffy's POV_

"I thought you were gonna let Yagami do his thing before approaching him? Heh" floating beside me the shinigami named Anzu was being nosey as always. The streets are quite busy today and, even though I grew up in a small town, I very much like the ever-changing environment of a big city. People are always in a hurry just as I am right now, making way to the Yagami's place.

"Well, that's because I've got an interesting and a creative idea to make this battle more fun for me to observe, my scary yet mentally challenged shinigami friend" I replied with a drop of sarcasm.

"You can't go a day without insulting me, can you, Floren-" Anzu immediately became quiet as he saw a death glare coming from my eyes.

"Call me that again," I told him in calm, yet a little psychopathic voice, "I dare you!" the shinigami understood the consequences that may come if he would have decided not to obey, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Soo…hehe, what's the plan, captain?" he tried to sound as innocent as possible. I ignored him and his question. Somehow, I lost myself in thoughts while I paced to the Yagami's house with Anzu. We passed the city center and almost made it to the street where Light lives. The amount of people have significantly decreased, almost and empty street to be more accurate. The sun shinned quite brightly, as if showing that everything will work out just the way I planned it. The weather always knows. When everything is shitty and you feel worthless and powerless in this god-dammed world, only the weather knows how you feel and it will cry with you with heavy rain or a soft drizzle. I sighed deeply.

"Heey, check it out" Anzu mentally slapped me and woke me up from my melancholic monologues "Look, the cops are handcuffing some guy over there".

"Wow, and right next to Yagami's house too" I quickly recognized the place.

One officer was handcuffing a person while two other police officers were standing beside them. "You're coming with us" one of the other two officers told to the caught person.

"What the hell did I do?" the person replied loudly. Somehow, his voice sounded familiar, but I just could not put my finger on it "If this is because I took that loaf of bread, then I swear I will pay for it!"

"Please be silent. Now get going" told the other officer and pushed the handcuffed person towards the police car that was standing on the side of the road, even though cars do not drive through this pathway; I guess the police were an exception. As all four of them made their way to the car, I saw the face of the "criminal". He looked about my age, with messy dark hair and wearing a purple long-sleeved t-shirt. His face was so familiar, but I could not remember it. However, it hit me when our eyes made contact. It was the guy that I met in the city the other day; a nosey character that was quite keen to know about my Death Note. It was obvious that he recognized me too. The shock on his face was easily spotted. Moreover, when he noticed Anzu, his look became even more terrified than it was before. This guy knew everything. Even though he acted so innocent the other day, I still felt how nervous he really was when he spotted the notebook the first time. That's why I decided to write his name in it and end his life.

_*flashback*_

"What the heck are you doing? Are you looking for someone?" the more questions he asked, the more it seemed to me that he knew what this notebook is capable of and it also seemed like he was trying to spot Anzu. Luckily, I told the idiot to stay home; if I hadn't, this guy would have saw my shinigami.

"Oh... no one. I just thought I heard somebody calling my name, that's all" he replied with nervous smile and fake laugh.

"Really? What is your name by the way?" I used my opportunity to find out his name and kill him before he runs off.

"T-T-Toshiro...ehm... Takagure... Yes, Toshiro Takagure, that's me, at your service hehehe..."

_*real time events* _

"That bastard gave me a fake name" I raged at Anzu. "He knows everything! Who the fuck is that guy?" I continued to panic as I watched the police officers dragging him into the car and closing the door after him. "Anzu, give me the name of that fucker! NOW!" I was losing it and Anzu felt it. The car started and drove away down the street.

"I.. I can't" the shinigami replied with a trembling voice.

"What do you mean you can't?!" I continued to yell at Anzu

"I..I couldn't see his full name, just like I can't see yours" his voice was still trembling with fear "he…he must be from your dimension"

The words hit me like a cold shower. This was not in my plans at all. An unexpected obstacle has occurred out of nowhere, which can ruin my plans of becoming the goddess of this world. As I comprehending what Anzu just said, I felt a light drizzle on my cheeks. It began to rain.

* * *

_**And the curtain falls for today, dear readers. Do join Degriz, Alex and Fluffy in the next chapter that will hopefully come out in about a week. Thank you for reading and have a nice day, you beautiful people. Stay awesome 3**_


End file.
